


MorfEros

by TemptressDawn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's name spelled as Yuuri, Consensual, Deepthroating, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemptressDawn/pseuds/TemptressDawn
Summary: Everyone has sexual fantasies, including Viktor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki. Will both be able to satisfy the deepest and erotic desires of the other?





	MorfEros

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MorfEros](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/312255) by reigon498. 



* * *

 

Yuuri didn’t know why Viktor has to be so strict.  
  
The poor Japanese thought of that as he went through the cracks in the ceiling. Lying on his bed and with his arms as pillows, he reflected on how stubborn the Russian ex-skater might be when he clung to his thoughts as the only truth. He hid behind his arguments and didn’t let a sad complaint of his pupil pass, as much as he insisted. Even though, the both could win with the proposal.  
Annoyed, he focused his eyes on a web in the corner of the room, even though it was only his eyes that went there. Yuuri's mind was dazzled by his anger and by ... the problem he had a little lower.  
  
Yuuri Katsuki had qualified for the Grand Prix final, which would take place in a week in the city of Barcelona. Since he had come from Russia, he had been training incessantly, rehearsing his choreography and, of course, the quadruple flip he needed to be victorious. He had given up many things by focusing solely on skating, such as social networking and eating katsudon or other delights that Yuuri's mother was willingly preparing for her son and her partner.  
  
Although, the one that had screw him the most, was the abstinence with Viktor.  
  
"It's so you can focus on," said the Russian, very seriously, "if we have sex, you're going to lose a lot of concentration. You know I cannot refrain myself, and maybe I'll use too much strength and you won’t get to skate the next day. There's no time to lose, no sex until the Grand Prix ends. “  
  
The brunette sighed angrily, getting out of bed without knowing what to do with his erection. Hehad waited for several minutes to get down by itself, he had even drunk a lot of cold water, but nothing had been served. It was still standing there, hard and motionless, as if he were laughing at him in his face.  
  
"If only I could touch myself ..." he thought, but Viktor had also forbidden him. Any minimally indecent act had been prohibited until the night of the final. They even had stopped sleeping and bathing together to avoid temptation. Yuuri didn’t think Viktor was capable of enduring so much time, but he thought he would be empathetic with him and would refrain himself from any sexual act.  
  
Tired and without knowing what to do, the brunette decided to go to his coach's room to see if he could give him a lull day. If Viktor didn’t touch him, he would at least let him be self-satisfied, whatever it needs to lower the annoying erection that barely let him walk.  
  
He was about to knock on the door when he heard a sound that, usually, it would have been pleasant enough for the young man's ear, but that now it give him rage. One after another, he heard Viktor's unmistakable panting through the thin walls. He opened the door slightly to confirm his suspicions. The idiot was masturbating.  
  
"I knew it," Yuuri thought, clearly annoyed. “I knew stupid Viktor was incapable of holding on for so long without touching himself. It's been more than two weeks since the last time, so he must be desperate."

He was too! For the Japanese, two weeks without Viktor’s touch was the worst of the tortures. He could understand that the Russian didn’t compete and he could freely touch himself, but at least he had to have a little of consideration.

He was about to come in with a good scold when he noticed something unusual. He had caught Viktor in such a situation before, so he easily realized that there was something strange. The Russian was wearing the black mask he wore against him in China, and moaning louder and more often than usual. He could not stop repeating his name, continued with phrases like "deeper" and "harder".

Was Viktor fantasizing about Yuuri? 30  
  
The older man did not take long to cum, being careful not to stain anything. When the young man withdrew his mask, he showed signs of disappointment on his face. His eyes shone with atypical lust, and he was heavily panting. He uttered a series of words in Russian that the Japanese man interpreted as a complaint by the tone.  
  
He was stunned, watching his coach as he turned in the direction of the door and noticed his presence.  
  
"Yuuri?" He asked, pulling his hair back from his sweaty forehead.  
  
"Viktor ..." - the Japanese opened the door and entered without asking permission. He had been caught red-handed, so there was no sense in running or hiding.  
  
He walked over and sat down on the couch, away from his trainer. He looked at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "I should have held out for you, but it didn’t come down."

"Like mine, Viktor," replied his pupil, pulling up his long T-shirt to show him the bulge beneath his trousers, "but I understand you, you don’t compete, you can do whatever you want."

"I think I've been very strict" - he corrected himself, smirking at the man with complicity - "a handjob never comes badly."

"And you tell me now, after two weeks without touching me. You're one in a million, Viktor." Replied the boy, blushing because he had just admitted that the abstinent with Viktor or himself, hurt him.

The alluded man laughed at the brunette's blush, he was looking at the objects on the sofa. A box of tissues, one of them wrinkled and worn and something hidden behind Viktor's leg was the mask.

"Why did you wear it?" He asked suddenly, full of curiosity, pointing to the object.  
  
Viktor realized that the mask was in plain sight and sat fast on top of it.  
  
"For n-nothing," he replied, turning red like a tomato.  
  
"Viktor, you don’t fool me" - the brunette came closer to his coach - "you were moaning louder than usual. Did you think of anyone?"  
  
The Russian shook his head, though his eyes showed the opposite.  
  
"Then why did you scream my name through groans, Viktor?" Replied his student, as he was approaching to his coach’s body, very slowly."Maybe you were… fantasizing?"

The little whine he let slip made it clear. It was obvious that he was thinking of Yuuri while imagining them having sex. But what could make him so horny? The Japanese kept wondering. Maybe Viktor had a sexual fantasy and had not explained it to him.  
  
It was time to find out.  
  
"So that was it" - he chuckled as he touched the uncovered length of his trainer. He could see how it slowly stiffened again- "you were fantasizing about me."  
  
"Y-yes," the older man finally said, buried in shame.

"Now tell me, Viktor." He squeezed his hand around the half-hardened cock, drawing a slight moan from the older man. "What were you thinking?"  
  
"N-nothing in particular."  
  
"Sure? I think it had to be something extraordinary ... I've never seen you so horny."  
  
"That's because we haven’t had sex in two weeks, Yuuri” the Russian's words came out in a rush  
  
"Sure, of course" - Viktor's dick was already fully erect again. Yuuri was surprised at how quickly his coach recovered - "I think you'd better not lie to me. If you don’t tell me the truth, I'll go to my room."

"Please, don’t" begged the Russian.  
  
"Then tell me what your fantasy is. I can fulfill it, you know?"  
  
"If I tell you, you'll hate me." Viktor's voice was worried.  
  
"I could not hate you for something like that, no matter how strong it is, I'll do it.”  
  
"My fantasy ..." - after much thought, the Russian encouraged to share it with his partner - "is ..."  
  
"Is?" Asked impatient, the Japanese.  
  
"... fuck your mouth."  
  
The Japanese's eyes widened. A blowjob? Just that? Actually, he thought it would be something worse than that. Viktor had practiced oral sex before with him, but Yuuri had never done it to the Russian.  
  
"So you want a blowjob” laughed the man under his breath.  
  
"It's not the same as a simple blowjob" - replied the Russian, less distressed than before - "what I want is to have your mouth to ... you know, satisfy me."

The Japanese noticed the slight difference. In the first, who gave oral sex did all the work, while in the second, who received was the one in control. What Vitkor wanted was to have total disposition of Yuuri's face without this one complaining as hard as he was with him. At first it sounded a little crazy, but he wiped that thought from his mind in a few seconds. It was quite ... exciting.  
  
"Okay," said the Japanese, standing between the Russian's legs. The latter, despite his stupefaction, managed to get up to accommodate and be able to do his job better- "anything more to add to the request, Mr. Nikiforov?"

"Well ... after that I ... I came in your face, with the glasses on."

"What dirty thoughts, Vitya," the Japanese mocked, though he did not have much room to laugh, because he was feeling horny for the thought. His own erection became harder and harder each time he imagined himself giving pleasure to his partner.

"You're sure about this, Yuuri? It's a very rough type of fellatio, it can hurt your throat and make you gag. I will not be able to stop once I start, so think it over," he fretted while caressing his student’s cheek with uneasiness.

"There's nothing to think about. Do it now!" He opened his mouth, giving free entrance to the older man. At this sight, he could not stand another moment and thrust his penis violently.  
  
The Japanese gasped at such abruptness. The length of Viktor went in and out of his mouth, without ceasing and with great speed, unable to move them an inch. The older man had grabbed his head and was gripping his hair with great force. His hips moved ferociously against his mouth, bumping into the boy's soft face.  
  
"Ahh!"  Soon the gasps came out of the Russian. Each time he penetrated with more brutality Yuuri’s mouth, and they only had just begun.

Yuuri felt his whole mouth being invaded, filled by Viktor's dick, and the small cries of impression that the man's vocal cords let go were drowned out completely, unable to go outside. For a moment he was afraid of drowning, air couldn’t reach his lungs. Then that fear disappeared completely when the arcades arrived.

His stomach shrunk and he thought he would throw up at any moment. That desire only appeared the moment Viktor's gland touched his bell, but it was enough to make him dizzy. Each time his coach came deeper and deeper, causing to repeat the sensation frequently. He could feel tears in his eyes from the pressure in his throat and the friction of Viktor's penis in it made him burn with sting. It was painful, but at least he could enjoy the screams of the older man, who were getting sharper and more intense.

 "Oh god, Yuuri," the Russian moaned, his face in an expression of ecstasy. True, Yuuri might be having a hard time, but it was worth it just to see the lustful fire in Viktor's eyes. The Russian couldn’t look away from his lover. Every expression of pain was exciting, even the tears that gathered behind the glasses. They were expressions that mixed passion and uneasiness.  
  
"Yuuri, hold it in you" - the Japanese knew what he was asking for and with his hands clutched at Viktor's buttocks as if it were a safety bar, introducing the entire length of the Russian into his mouth and staying in that position several seconds. He could feel every inch of length enlarging inside his cavity, vibrating with pleasure, making its way into his throat. He could almost feel it in his neck, which seemed implausible to him.

 Viktor withdrew as Yuuri's esophagus trembled. His cock was covered with the young man's saliva, who could finally catch some air. He coughed to calm the burning of his neck and at the same time tried to ease his gag reflex.  
  
"Yuuri ..." Viktor regretted for seconds. Seeing his lover so sore broke his heart. However, his expressions were so exciting that he couldn’t contain himself.  
  
"Don’t stop, Viktor" - the Japanese realized the distress of his coach and tried to reassure him - "I'm fine, keep doing it."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I'm fine knowing I'm giving you pleasure, so please, don’t hold back."

Those words were enough for Viktor to continue, with renewed confidence. With more force than before, he played with the head of his pupil, guiding it back and forth by the hair. The dampness of his tongue, the warmth of his mouth, the touch of the palate against his glans ... was too pleasant. His length was soaking wet and he could feel the saliva fall from Yuuri's mouth. The man's breath was cut with each thrust, deeper and deeper through his throat.

Without warning, Viktor again held his length for a few seconds in the Japanese's mouth. Yuuri's nose and forehead slammed against his pelvis and stood there for a short moment. This time he did not withdraw even though he noticed the man's throat trembling. He heard Yuuri gasp, trying in vain to swallow, but neither his neck nor his throat were responding to the orders of his brain. Now they acted following the thrusts of Viktor's cock.  
  
"Nnngh" - complained the Japanese, red from the blood pressure on his head. Once his coach withdrew the member, he inspired a huge puff of air, to later fall lying on the floor from exhaustion. He was not doing anything, but he was already exhausted. She felt her throat break, burning for a moment.

"You're doing very well, Yuuri," the Russian complimented him, who could barely speak between the exhaled breath and the hoarse voice of groaning so loudly, "let me see you."  
  
He caught him by the hand. The mere sight of his lover, his face blood’s color, made him even harder. Adding the tears of the effort and the red lips that began to chapped, Viktor noticed how his orgasm was approaching by seconds.

But best of all, without hesitation, is that neither of them cut eye contact.  
  
"I won’t take much more if you look at me this way" - Viktor's eyes were fixed on Yuuri's, some pleading for more, others seeking a clemency he would not get.

The younger took the initiative this time. Despite how lacerating it might become, his brain kept telling him to continue. He wanted to continue savoring Viktor’s dick, to feel his mouth being invaded by that massive length. He was excited by the fact that Viktor stared at him while thrusting in him, asking more and more, that he would be own him completely, without being able to do anything. He knew that his expression must be very lustful to bring so much delight to the Russian. Satisfying him was his job, and he was doing it excellent.  
He repositioned Viktor's virility near his throat. The arches seemed to have stopped appearing, so it was somewhat more amiable. Once placed as before, he dared to try to move his tongue.

"It-is- too much..." stammered the older man, almost unable to utter a word. The only thing his lips let out, were moans and some words in his native tongue. Yuuri thought that the sanity of the platinum-haired had been lost the moment he agreed to satisfy his sexual desire.  
  
Tired of waiting, Yuuri began to touching himself. He noticed the moisture very present in his own erection, which he started to masturbate at great speed. He couldn’t stand another moment, he needed to come and he needed it now.  
  
Both were close to climax, they knew from the cramps in both their hips and the endless groans that expelled, one free and the other aloof from having his mouth occupied.

"Yuuri, I’m coming," the older man announced when he could see the best and most desired sight he had ever imagined. His cock was against Yuuri's cheek, forming a very visible bulge. His cock’s head paced the soft, moist inner walls of the mouth, bumping into the teeth in the process. The brunette's lips were completely cut and dried, his chin, bright from his saliva that Viktor's penis left on his face as it thrust in him. The younger man had taken the base of the cock, and looked at his idol with pleading and sensual eyes. In addition, his tongue had room to dance on Viktor's throbbing veins. It was too erotic, too exquisite.  
  
The Japanese's tongue felt an bitter aftertaste. The pre-semen had long since appeared, but now it was intensifying. Viktor was going to come in any minute.

 With renewed eagerness, he pushed his partner down his throat one last time. It was not long before Viktor pulled it out and placed it in front of his pupil's face. Yuuri saw a hot, viscous liquid coming up that spread all over his face, staining his cheeks, glasses and forehead. His black hair also came out unscathed. The older man's groan echoed throughout the room, more deep, passionate and powerful than all of the others together.  
  
"¡ _О боже_!"  shouted the Russian, as he came into Yuuri's face. Even when he was jacking off before, a great amount of semen shot out, leaving the face of the brunette totally covered of it.

 The older one collapsed on his knees, remaining at the same height as the Japanese. The latter had succumbed after coming by his coach's reaction. He had barely touched himself; it had all been the product of the seductive sight Viktor had given him while being deep-throated by his pupil. It had been too intense for both of them.  
  
Unable to move, they both lay on the floor together, trying in vain to catch some air into their lungs. While they were catching their breath, Yuuri reached for Viktor's handkerchiefs near the couch to wipe his face. It needed several, and yet it was not completely clean.

 The Japanese could not stop thinking that it had been worth so much suffering to see Viktor in that way: lying on the floor, exhausted, unable to breathe and his eyes radiant with passion.  
  
"Oh, Yuuri ..." whispered the older man gasping for breath, "it's been incredible."  
  
"I think so," replied the brunette. It had been unbelievable that he had agreed to such a thing, just as unlikely as to have endured that pain, and even more inconceivable that he had enjoyed it, and thought he wouldn’t mind repeating.  
  
"You don’t know how happy you've just made me, Yuuri, you don’t know" - Viktor's hand scampered on the man's hot cheeks, which were red from the effort and flush of seeing his beloved like that.  
  
"I'll do anything to make you happy, even if I have to fulfill all your fantasies," he replied, approaching the older man to kiss him. His lips came together in a passionate kiss that lasted as long as his lungs could hold.  
  
They stayed like this, hugging each other on the floor without a word, it was not necessary after such a delightful spectacle.  
  
In that situation, embracing the man he loved most, Viktor Nikiforov mentally compromised himself to something: he would discover Yuuri's sexual fantasy and make him enjoy it in such a way that today would seem like a child's play. But it wouldn’t be that night.

Now he was going to enjoy the warmth of his lover and his kisses, which had long been one of his sweetest fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter take place during the first season of Yuri on Ice, but will progress in each chapter. Originally the author began to write it when chapter 11 was on air.
> 
> reigon498: The story is called MorfEros because I researched a little and as there was no Greek / Roman god of sexual fantasies, I mixed Morpheus (god of dreams) and Eros (Yuuri friend that we know so much 7u7)  
> By the way, every time I write this type of stories I do listening to songs from "The Weeknd". They are quite sensual 7u7.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> TemptressDawn: I'm back with another translation, it's my first time translating from Spanish to English, but this story is really sexy. Please, any typos, let me know them, it will help me to improve my translations.  
> If you want to come and yell with me about YOI or see when I will update this work, follow me at @TemptressDawn


End file.
